


Injured

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Chat Noir is late because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May Day Three: Injured

When Ladybug detransformed in an unknown alley blocks from her home, she knew she was screwed.

Marinette clutched her side, feeling the squish of blood as it soaked through her shirt.

Her Lucky Charm should have cured everything, but in her hurry to find cover as her earrings beeped their warning, she had managed to klutz her way into the side of a rusty dumpster.

It wasn’t her fault that the akuma had proven difficult. It wasn’t her fault that she’d only had one remaining minute after the akuma was cleansed.

With a sigh and a wince, Marinette knew she’d never be able to get past her parents in her current state.

Tikki watched her with concern.

“Marinette,” the red kwami squeaked, “You really need to watch where you’re going!”

Marinette winced again and grumbled, “Thanks, Tikki, that was super helpful.”

“Princess...?”

Marinette’s head shot up at the voice coming from her only available exit.

Of course he was here now. Of course he was.

Gritting her teeth against the pain in her side, Marinette marched forward.

“Chat Noir,” she said, “You have some nerve showing up now. Where were you during the akuma attack?!”

Chat looked at her with wide eyes, and placed both hands up in surrender.

“Hey, it’s not my fault,” he said. “I was in the middle of piano...I mean...a thing where I’m watched pretty closely and I couldn’t get away until now!”

Marinette shoved past him and started walking toward her house.

“Princess, wait!” Chat called out.

Ignoring him, she kept walking. But she was slow, and he most definitely was not.

She protested with a hiss of pain when he scooped her up into his arms.

“Sorry,” he said, rather pathetically, and Marinette was already regretting yelling at him.

“What are you doing?” she said, much more gently than her earlier accusations.

“I’m making sure you get home safe and get that wound tended to. Were you there during the akuma attack?”

Marinette nodded against his chest, but said nothing more.

Chat Noir deposited her on her balcony before opening the trap door like he owned the place, and gently helped to lower her down onto her bed.

As soon as she hit the soft mattress, she knew there would be no getting back up. She was too tired, and in too much pain.

Chat seemed to recognize that, in the wordless way he always seemed to understand her when she was Ladybug, and he began climbing down her ladder to the bottom floor of her room.

“Where do you keep clean towels and a first aid kit?” He called up to her, as softly as he could in case her parents were in listening range.

“Sink,” She ground out between her teeth. “Drawers.”

With a nod, Chat began rustling around in her vanity. A moment later, she heard water running in her sink, and then he was next to her again.

“This is going to be unpleasant,” he warned her as he reached out for the hem of her shirt.

She closed her eyes tight and tried to stay soundless as he pulled her shirt away from the sticky blood on her side, which must have already started to clot because it hurt like hell when he finally pulled her shirt free and moved it up above the wound.

So gently that she could hardly believe that this was her boisterous partner, he began cleaning the wound.

Once the excess blood was gone, he placed a cotton bandage over the cut and used a few pieces of medical tape to hold it down.

“There,” he said, pulling away, “good as new.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said, sincerely.

“No problem,” Chat said, but he would not meet her eyes.

Marinette frowned. 

Struggling to sit up a bit, Chat finally responded but placing gentle hands on her shoulders.

“No,” he said, firmly, finally meeting her eyes again. “You’re hurt, and you lost a decent amount of blood. You need to rest.”

Pulling away from her again, she heard him mumble, “I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Marinette said, not sure that he’d actually spoken.

“I’m so, so sorry!” Chat exclaimed, his eyes shut tight. “If I had been there, you probably wouldn’t have gotten hurt! I don’t know why Ladybug’s magic didn’t heal you, but I am so, so, so, so sorry!”

Reaching out as far as she could manage, Marinette laid a hand on his closest arm.

He looked up at her in surprise, and her heart broke at the tears in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault,” she assured him. “I promise you, it’s not your fault. If you knew me better, you’d know that I’m a total klutz who is always tripping over my own feet. I got hurt after the akuma attack. It has nothing to do with you.”

Chat blinked at her. “But in the alley, you said....”

Marinette interrupted. “Forget everything I said in the alley. Please.”

Chat Noir nodded, then took a deep breath and took her hand from its resting place on his arm.

Placing a soft kiss to her knuckles, he said, “Get some sleep, princess. I’ll come by tomorrow to check on you.”

Before Marinette could tell him that that wasn’t necessary, he was gone.

She slowly brought the hand he had kissed up to her own mouth, just lightly touching her knuckles to her lips, and smiled.

If she pretended that she was kissing him goodbye, well, no one would ever have to know.


End file.
